List of Personas in Persona: Story
This is a list of every Persona OC created for Persona: Story. There are three types: * Personal Personas: The Personas a character unlocks by exposing their Enigma, fusing with their Shadow selves. They are channeled through their personal Grimoires. * All New Personas: These Personas are characters have never appeared in any Megami Tensai game. * Redone Personas: These Personas are demons from other Megami Tensai titles that have not appeared in any of the official Persona games. Fool Arcana Fool Personas are protagonists and heroes. Personal Personas * Beowulf All New Personas * Momotaro Level 10 * Nasreddin Level 19 * Jean de l'Ours Level 23 * Jason Level 25 * John Henry Level 58 Redone Personas * Maui (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner) Magician Arcana Magician Personas are male magic users or fire deities. They specialize in Fire. Personal Personas * Mug Ruith * Merlin All New Personas * Simargl Level 6 * Ungaikyo Level 9 * Gwydion Level 36 * Hephaestus Level 60 Redone Personas * Pele (Shin Megami Tensei) Priestess Arcana Priestess Personas are female magic users, witches, or wisdom goddesses. They specialize in Support and Healing. Personal Personas: * Tang Sanzang * Faustina All New Personas: * Morgan Le Fey Level 18 * Bodhisattva Empress Arcana Empress Personas are queens, mother goddesses, or important female characters. They specialize in Ice and Healing. All New Personas: * Branwen Level 12 * Aslaug Level 24 * Poliahu Level 39 * Ceres Level 40 * Coyolxauhqui (All New) Level 81 Redone Personas: * Tiamat (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Majin Tensei, Devil Children) * Sekhmet (Shin Megami Tensei) Emperor Arcana Emperor Personas are kings or important male characters. They specialize in Lightning and Physical. Personal Personas: * King Arthur * King David Christian All New Personas: * Midas Level 34 * Shaddad Level 52 Hierophant Arcana Hierophant Personas are male religious figures or wisdom gods. They have no big weaknesses or strengths. All New Personas: * Saint Patrick Level 30 * Friar Tuck Level 51 * Zhu Bajie Level 56 * Geb Level 90 Lovers Arcana Lovers Personas are love deities, fairies, or wives. They specialize in Support and Healing. Personal Personas: * Laka * Guinevere All New Personas: * Cinderella Level 13 * Hera Level 32 * Pan Level 83 (Ultimate?) Redone Personas: * Selkie Chariot Arcana Chariot Personas are warriors or war deities. They specialize in Physical. Personal Personas: * Balor * Anansi All New Personas: * Aries Level 7 * Dingonek Level 16 * Puss in Boots Level 20 * Neith Level 38 Neith is a goddess of war and weaving in Egyptian mythology. She is the mother of all gods and the creator of the world. * Benkei Level 96 (Ultimate?) Redone Personas: * Sobek (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible 3) Strength Arcana Strength Personas are warrior figures and figures. They specialize in Physical. Personal Personas: * Nobunga * Hou Yi All New Personas: * Bunyip Level 3 * Angel Moroni Level 31 * Lancelot Level 38 * Charydis Level 69 Redone Personas: * Dwarf (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Devil Children, DemiKids) Level 29 Hermit Arcana Hermit Personas are figures that operate behind the scenes. They specialize in ailments. Personal Personas: * Pied Piper * Apollo All New Personas: * Curupira Level 5 * Fossegrim Level 11 * Mokumokuren Level 21 * Havisham Level 39 * Santa Claus Level 54 * Katawaguruma * Amergin Gluingel Fortune Arcana Fortune Personas are figures that are associated with fate. They specialize in Wind. All New Personas: * Maneki Neko Level 4 * Ogopogo Level 62 * Sarimanok Level 91 (Ultimate?) Redone Personas: * Jormungandr (Shin Megami Tensei) * Khonsu (Shin Megami Tensei) Justice Arcana Justice Personas are angels and justice deities. They specialize in Light. All New Personas: * Forseti Level 27 * Honos Level 53 * Bhishma Level 76 Redone Personas: * Hippogrif (Devil Children) * Bes (Devil Summoner, Devil Children) * Issitoq (DemiKids, Devil Children) Hanged Man Arcana Hanged Man Personas are martyrs. They specialize in survival. All New Personas: * Lampad Level 2 * Grootslang Level 28 * Polyphemus Level 47 Redone Personas: * Father Time (Sage of Time) Death Arcana Death Personas are death deities and killed off characters. They specialize in Dark and are weak to Light. All New Personas: * Psoglav Level 15 * Jiangshi Level 44 * Shinigami Level 89 * Mictlantecuhtli Level 97 Ultimate * Garmr Garmr is a wolf associated with Hel, the Norse goddess of the underworld. * Baldur Baldur is a god in Norse mythology. Redone Personas: * Garmr (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Majin Tensei, Devil Children) Level 5 * Baldur (Shin Megami Tensei, Devil Survivor) Level 41 * Grendel (Shin Megami Tensei) * Dullahan (Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Majin Tensei, Devil Children) Temperance Arcana Temperance Personas are balance deities and beasts. They are well-rounded. All New Personas: * Changeling Level 6 * Omukade Level 35 * Moby Dick Level 65 Redone Personas: * Lindworm (Devil Children, DemiKids) Level 23 * Kamaitachi (Razor) Devil Arcana Devil Personas are evil deities. They specialize in Dark. All New Personas: * Cheshire Cat Level 22 * Bukavac Level 45 * Baba Yaga Level 71 * Grimhild Level 89 (Ultimate?) Redone Personas: * Shuten Doji (Shin Megami Tensei) * Gashadokuro (Shin Megami Tensei) Tower Arcana Tower Personas are destruction deities or those that have fallen from grace. They specialize in Physical. Personal Personas: * Frau Holle * Circe All New Personas: * Icarus Level 8 * Marley Level 95 (Ultimate?) * Clurichaun (All New) * Lotan (All New) * Fear Gorta * Amikiri * Jotnar * Marley Marley is a famous character from Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol. * Barbegazi Redone Personas: * Typhon (Megami Tensei, Last Bible, Majin Tensei, DemiKids, Devil Children) Star Arcana Star Personas are astrological figures. They specialize in Wind and Ice. All New Personas: * Sagittarius Level 14 * Urcuchullay Level 28 * Neptune * Abatwa * Kujata * Ai apaec Redone Personas: * Daidarabotchi (DemiKids, Devil Children) Moon Arcana Moon Personas are lunar deities, psychics, treachery, and illusions. They specialize in Physical and average Magic. All New Personas: * Aion Level 20 * Elatha Level 55 * Gancanagh * Cercopes * Werejaguar * Yamajiji * Y' golonac * Khonsu Khonsu is the god of the moon from Egyptian mythology. Redone Personas: * Khonsu (Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner) Level 68 * Apukohai (All New) * Leshy Sun Arcana Sun Personas are solar deities, light, and fire. They specialize in Light and Fire. All New Personas: * Logi Level 17 * Jambavana Level 33 * Cherufe Level 49 * Nefertem Level 92 (Ultimate?) lotus flower at the creation of the world in Egyptian mythology Redone Personas: * Skinfaxi (DemiKids, Devil Children) * Agni (Shin Megami Tensei) Judgement Arcana Judgement Personas are characters related to Judgement Day myths. They specialize in Light and Dark. All New Personas: * Yig Level 22 * Nanook Level 26 * Kikimora Level 37 * Krampus Level 46 * Ammit Level 94 (Ultimate?) Redone Personas: * Jabberwocky (Megami Tensei 2) * Azathoth (Giten Megami Tensei) World Arcana The World Arcana is unique in that it only features a single new Persona. * Kurma